Love and an Imminent Hangover
by Mizer Manakins
Summary: Kawamura has forced Wataru to join him on yet another drinking binge but now they can't trash talk Wataru's new boyfriend. *based off the manga - the novel events don't exist here*


**Love and An Imminent Hangover**

**By Mizer Manakins**

**Manakins says:** I'm baaaack! At least with a oneshot, but I've been dying to write Kawamura into a story somewhere – Only the Ring Finger Knows! GWAAAH!

And yes, they're getting drunk. That's what these two do when Kawamura gets dumped, remember?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to these characters. I only own the graphic novel….

**Dedication: **Happy Birthday, Ceshyyyy!

* * *

Beer cans scattered about the room, two high school boys sat, drinking away their pain. Or at least one of them was. 

"Aaaaaaaah, whyyyy? I really do love Mai… and yet she rejects me AGAIN! None of those girls have a chance with Kazuki ANYWAY – now that you're around now, Wataru. You sure they don't HATE you?"

"Oh, yeah, that would make me feel just great, now wouldn't it. They don't hate me. I hope." Wataru sighed and picked up his can off the table.

"Naaaah, I heard they're all saying they just want what's best for 'Kazuki-senpai'… craaaaazy girls… But why does she go and reject me AGAAAAAIN! MAAAAAAIIIIII!" Kawamura wailed as he threw his emptied can across the room, narrowly missing Wataru.

"Kawamura, you gotta calm down. Maybe the reason she said no is because she's… possibly figuring out her feelings about you – now that Kazuki is out of the way." Wataru chirped, attempting to be enthusiastic, but it just felt weird saying things like that about his own boyfriend.

'Maybe Kawamura's not so crazy after all… though, he is pretty out of it now… Hehe… saying Kazuki is out of the way… when it's because he's with me… but my guess is Mai is still trying to get over him – can't tell Kawamura that.'

"Aaaaah, Wataru, you just don't know what it's LIKE to be dumped and miserable! I'll never find LOVE!" he declared and took another swig of alcohol.

"Kawamura…"

"You can't talk! First you had Nano – she was HOT. And now you've got the biggest hunk in school! NO FAIR."

Wataru chuckled, "Kawamura, you seriously think he's hunk?"

He took another drink and started again. "Look, Wataru, I'm not even into dudes and it's OBVIOUS he's a hunk. Now why did he pick YOU over aaaall his raaaging fangirls?"

Wataru blushed and sighed, "We've been over this already…"

"Really, because I don't remember. If you don't mind, could you tell me WHY you two both decided the super hot female population of our school wasn't good enough?" Another drink.

Wataru was dumbfounded.

"I've told you. I didn't choose anything. You didn't choose to fall in love with Mai, and I didn't choose to fall in love with Kazuki. It just happened that way. Okay?"

"Yeaaaah, yeah…"

Wataru picked up his beer can, and Kawamura started sobbing again.

"You're stiiiiill wearing that riiiiing! I still have that ring I bought for… for… MAAAAAIIIII!"

The brunette sighed and wondered how long this drinking binge would go on. After a few more minutes of bawling and wailing about their matching rings, Kawamura calmed down, and eyed his friend devilishly.

"What is it now?"

"So have you guys done it?"

Wataru's face instantly turned a beet red and he went off on his friend.

"WHAT KIND OF SLUT DO YOU THINK I AM! IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO WEEKS! HAVE SOME DECENCY!"

As Wataru ranted on and on, Kawamura just giggled and threw another beer can across the room.

"Calm down, boy! I was only kidding! – I don't think you're a whore! – but say you WERE, how much are we talking for one night?"

The brunette's eyebrow twitched, and he growled "Kawamura…."

"Kidding! Only kidding! Man, I just love it when you lose it like that – funny as hell – so…" he raised his can, " to love."

Wataru did the same – "To love."

"And getting drunk out of our minds."

"Kawamura!"

**

* * *

Manakins says some more:** This was just something I thought up one day during class, but I loved Kawamura's character, so I HAD to write it! I always have to wonder whatever happened to the couples in shonen ai stories… Do they break up? Stay together? Marry? Children? Divorce? Marry women? Ya no, OLD people. gah! Senior citizens making out! Ewwww! 

But I love reviews! Review please!

Thank you all so VERY VERY much for reading this little tidbit! I'm hoping to get back on my actual project, but BABY STEPS, right?

Mizer Manakins


End file.
